Remember you
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: After 5x22 Bonnie and Damon wake up with no memory and meet a strange women called Rebekah and her niece Hope. Bamon. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a Bamon story about Bonnie and Damon waking up without their memory ad meeting Rebekah. The main couple is Bamon and their may be Klaroline in future chapters (I cant help myself I'm obsessed)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I look out into the sky as the other side collapsed. I thought I would be afraid but I'm not. I know they will be okay without me.

I can feel Damon walking up behind me with an amount off confidence only he could possess.

He stands next to me silent for a moment before asking "This place is going down, isn't it?"

"It is." I say without looking at him.

"I'm sure there are a million people we'd both rather be with right now but…" I say taking his hand in mine.

It feels strange but right somehow.

I look over to him and see his beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"A couple thousand at most." He says.

I laugh as I stare at his handsome face as the wind blew back his raven hair.

I look into the light to see it growing. Soon it will be over.

"Do you think it will hurt?" I ask him.

"I don't kno…" he begins before we are engulfed by the light.

* * *

**Damon (POV)  
**I wake up to see a beautiful blonde woman standing over me holding a baby.

"Who are you?" I ask standing up.

"Do not play dumb, idiot, it's me Rebekah, what are you doing in London?" she asks with a british accent.

"I'm in London?" I ask confused.

"Do not play dumb, Damon." She warns.  
"Is that my name?" I ask confused.

"Enough of this act I am not in the mood." She complains.

"Seriously, who am I?" I ask frantically.

"No, seriously, what are you two doing in England?" she asks sounding annoyed.

"Two?" I question before looking over to see a beautiful petite mocha skin girl lying next to me.  
"Who is she?" I ask starring at her beautiful face.

"Can you really not remember?" she asks sounding shocked.

"Yes, so please tell me what is going on?" I ask frantically as I tear my eyes away from the girl.

"What is going on?" the girl next to me grumbles waking up.

"That is a good question, beautiful." I flirt.

"Who are you?" She asks confused.

"Damon… I think." I say unsure.

"Who am I?" she asks confused.

"You too?" Rebekah asks with wide eyes.

"What am I doing here?" she asks frantically as she stands up.

"Enough with the game of 20 questions, do you wish to stay with me for the time being?" she asks.

"We don't know you." I point out surprised.  
"You don't know yourselves either." She points out.

"Would your husband mind?" the beautiful Mocha skin girl asks looking at the baby.

"I am not married." She explains.

"Oh, sorry I just thought…" the girl apologises.

"She is not mine, she is my niece." She explains.

"Oh sorry." She apologises again.

I chuckle at how adorable she is.

"Well do you wish to stay with me or not?" Rebekah asks again.

"Why not." I agree.

We walk over to her white Mercedes where she puts her niece in the back seat and the beautiful girl and I sit on each side of her.

"So how do you know us?" I ask doing up my seat belt.

"I don't" she says turning to face us dilating her.

"What's her name?" Bonnie asks staring at the baby adoringly.

"Her name is Hope." Rebekah explains.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to just set the scene. Every five review I get I will publish a new chapter. I don't know who I will have as Rebekah's love interest so please tell me who you prefer between Stefan, Matt and OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sorry I took so long to update I usually try to do it every couple days but I have two other stories and homework so I haven't been able to.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Originals.**

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)**

I walk into my mansion carrying Hope with Bonnie and Damon behind me looking around in awe.

"You live here?" Bonnie asks admiring one of Nik's paintings on the wall which he left here last time we lived here.

"Yes this is a family home, I moved back here recently." I explain before I walk into Hope's nursery and put her in her crib.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." I hear her say from the next room.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask re-entering the room to see her sitting on the couch.

"Yes please." She accepts.

I pour two glasses of wine.

"Would you like some?" I ask Damon.

"I am going to need more than a glass.'." He says taking the bottle and sitting next to Bonnie.

I take a glass as well and sit on the arm chair.

What were two of Elena's worships doing on the side of the road in England?

"Can you remember anything?" I ask curious.

"Nope just a white light and waking up to you and beautiful over there." Damon's explains flirting with Bonnie.

I smile. I am almost tempted to call Elena and tell her just so I can see her react to Damon flirting with Bonnie but I'm not going to risk it they know about Hope and if they get there memory back they will figure out who's child she is and I do not trust them especially with something so important. Plus the idea of Elena losing one of her boyfriends and her best friend brings me joy.

"I'm the same. Should we go to the hospital and see if we have any injuries?" Bonnie asks.

"No you seem fine." I say.

"They might be able to help us find our families." She says.

"You will not go to the Hospital." I compel.

"So what are we going to do?" Damon asks.

"I do not know that is up to you two but if you want I can get you two jobs for the mean time." I suggest.

"That would be great. You have been so nice to us." Bonnie says happily.

"It is my pleasure." I say with a fake smile.

"We don't even have names." Damon points out.

"Well I can call you Jane and John Doe or you can pick new names how about Bonnie and Damon." I suggest not wanting to bother keeping track of their new names.

"I think it suits you, Demon." Bonnie says to him with a flirty smile.

"And you Bon bon." He flirts back.

"Will you have separate rooms or share?" I ask mischievously.

Damon smirks.

Bonnie scoffs. "Where are we going to be working?" she asks.

"I have a friend who owns a restaurant who might be willing to hire you." I explain.

By friend I mean witch I need her opinion on their memories.

"That sounds perfect, thank you." Bonnie says with a warm smile.  
"I'm not really the bust boy type." Damon says.

"You can't remember what type you are so for now you're a bust boy. Speaking of which do you mind bringing the glasses to the kitchen?" I say handing him my glass.

He reluctantly takes my and Bonnie's glasses and walks to the kitchen.

"When Damon is back I'll show you your rooms." I tell Bonnie.

"No need to wait for little old me." Damon says re-entering the room.

"Let's go then." I say leading them up the stairs to the guest bed rooms.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

"This is your room." Rebekah tells me signalling to a door.

I open it to reveal a stunning room with a wooden floor, crème walls with paintings around the room, a four poster bed in the middle of the room with a white duvet and shiny pink and grey pillows and a chandelier in the middle of the room and a window seat next to a large window revealing an amazing view of London.

"Wow." I whisper looking around the room.

"It is alright, not to my taste oddly enough their more modern." She says with a smile.

"Your family must be loaded." Damon says looking around.

"What gives you that idea the mansion or the designer clothes?" Rebekah asks sarcastically.

"That and the posh attitude." He says with a smirk.

I glare at him.

"I shall give you some time to settle in. Damon your room is across the hall." She says walking out not waiting for a response.

"Isn't she lovely?" Damon ask sarcastically.

"She is letting two strangers live with her and giving them jobs. She is just a bit prickly on the surface." I say.

"Shouldn't you go check out your room?" I ask.

"I'm sure I will find your room much better." He says sitting on my bed.

"Are you going to flirt with me this whole time?" I ask taking a seat by the widow.

"Are you going to keep flirting back?" he asks with a mischievous look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Man, he's hot.

He notices my checking him out and winks.

I laugh.

"You know if you want me all you have to do is ask." He says arrogantly.

"You're the one constantly checking me out." I point out.

"I never denied that, Beautiful." he shrugs.

"You should go to your room." I say.

He does nothing but fall back into my bed and smirk.

I roll my eyes.

"Well then I'm going to go get something to eat I'm hungry." I say standing up.

"Me to, Little Bird." He agrees and follows me downstairs.

* * *

I go to the fridge hoping to find some food only for it to be locked.

"Who locks their fridge?" I ask.

"Maybe she keeps a dead body in there." Damon says.

I roll my eyes.

"Think about it maybe we saw Rebekah kill someone and we ran but she came after us and attacked us and we hit our heads so hard we lost our memory and she took us in and is planning on killing us." He says.

"Don't be paranoid." I say

"I don't know, Darling. I wouldn't put it past Bekah she's quite mad." We hear a British voice say before we turn around to see an extremely handsome man with brown hair, dark brown eyes with a mischievous glint in them and a smirk to match.

"And you are?" Damon asks

"I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson" He introduces himself kissing my hand.

* * *

**KOL! I can't help it I love him and all we be explained next chapter and I have only had one vote on Rebekah's love interest so please tell me Matt, Stefan or OC and please Review I love constructive critism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kol (POV)**

"I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson" I introduce myself kissing Bonnie's hand.

"How do you know Rebekah?" Bonnie asks pulling her hand away.

I smirk at her feistiness.

"I am her brother." I explain.

"So you're the daddy." Damon guesses.

"No that is my brother Nik." I explain.

"You must be Bonnie. Rebekah didn't tell me you were so beautiful." I flirt.

"I'm also not interested." She replies.

"Kol. Do not flirt with my guests. Don't forget about your girlfriend Gabrielle." Rebekah points out entering the room.

"Yes Gabrielle." I grumble.

Gabrielle has been a thorn in my side for days I almost miss death, at least it was quiet. She never shuts up but I have to stay with her or at least until we find a new Witch to protect Hope.

_(Flashback)_

_Hopefully the bust boy does as he is told and finds a way to stop the Other side from collapsing and soon. I feel myself being pulled into the darkness by the wind I I hold onto a tree for dear life before everything begins to fade away. What is going on?_

_I open my eyes to see a woman with Olive skin, black hair and bright blue eyes I recognise as Gabrielle the women I was dating before I died._

_"Kol!" she squeals happily._

_I am not happy to see her I was merely using her for her powers but anything is better than Oblivion._

_"Gabrielle. How I have missed you." I lie._

_"I have found a way to resurrect you." She announces happily._

_"You have. This is Marvellous." I say excited._

_"I'm guessing you know what is going on in New Orleans." She begins._

_"Yes my brother has found himself in quite some trouble." I say with a chuckle remembering my brother being a father._

_"Well Ester has all the witches after your niece so Klaus left her in Rebekah's care and in exchange for me doing a spell to protect her she gave me her blood which is the vital ingredient in a resurrections spell I found in my family's Grimoire." She explains._

_I am going to be alive again._

_"You have enough power to do the spell?" I ask._

_"Yes with Rebekah's blood I can channel from the Mikaelson bloodline." She answers._

_"Perfect so when am I coming back to life?" I ask happily._

_"The spell won't be prepared for another hour or so. I called you hear because I could feel you being sucked away and I can't resurrect you from oblivion." She explains._

_"Perfect. I shall wait here until then." I say taking a seat on the sofa next to the pile of Grimoire's._

_"Your sister will be here soon." She says._

_"I have no interest in seeing her." I say angrily._

_She only helped for her own gain. Neither she nor anyone else in my family tried to resurrect me. Why should I care about them?_

_"She is bringing Hope. Don't you want to meet your niece?" he asks happily as she mixes herbs for the spell._

_I do fancy the idea of meeting my niece._

_"Fine." I agree reluctantly._

_"Maybe once you're resurrected we could go to this beautiful restaurant around the corner that I work at?" she suggests._

"_Maybe_." _I say deciding_ _against breaking her heart (Metaphorically and literally) until she has resurrected me._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Rebekah never mentioned she had another brother." Bonnie says

"Rebekah is getting senile. She is quite old after all." I say with a smirk.

"Say one more word and lose your tongue." Bekah warns.

I roll my eyes at her threats.

"Do you live here?" Damon asks.

"That I do." I answer. "I am going to go say hello to my niece." I say before walking up the stairs to the nursery.

I look down into the crib and see my beautiful niece starring back at me.

She has her father's eyes though the rest of her looks like the wolf she looks like a Mikaelson.

I will not allow anything to happen to her she is the only member of my family that has never disappointed me.

_(Flashback)_

_I look over to Rebekah as she holds Hope in her arms._

_Why is she even here it is not like she cares whether I live or die._

_"Accipite magia obvius sanguis resuscitare habeatur uti linea familia qui ante me stat. et mortuus est in formam restituendi. Restitue animam suam salvam reddere" Gabrielle chants._

_I feel something happen and fall to the ground._

* * *

_I wake up to Rebekah and Gabrielle standing over me._

_"It's done. You are alive... well technically you're un-dead" Gabrielle says happily._

_"May I have a moment alone with my brother?" Rebekah asks._

_"Of course Ill met you outside, Kol." She agrees and walks outside._

_"I can't believe you're alive." She says with tears in her eyes._

_"Save it Bekah. You did not care whether I lived or died if you did you would of tried to resurrect me or at least helped me at graduation." I say angrily._

_"And resurrect Mikael and Ester as well I couldn't risk it." She says._

_"You went with my killers on a trip to get to do the thing I died trying to stop from happening." I hiss._

_"I'm sorry" she whimpers with tears rolling down her checks._

_"Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry" I plead hating myself for being so weak when it came it my sister._

_"Can I hold Hope?" I ask hoping to stop her from crying._

_"Of course." She says wiping the tears from her eyes and handing me Hope._

_I look down at the baby in my arms. Her beautiful blue eyes stare back at me. She looks like Nik._

_I may have only just met her but I won't let anything happen to her. Just like how I felt when I first held Rebekah and Hendrik in my arms._

_Tears prick my eyes remembering my brother._

_"I miss him too." Rebekah says._

_'I have not forgiven you." I say._

_'I don't expect you to at least not yet." She says. "And Kol you can't kill Gabrielle yet we need her to protect Hope." She says._

_"Fine but find a new witch and soon." I agree._

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

"Isn't he lovely? I ask sarcastically when Kol left the room.

"He is a bloody wanker but he's family." Rebekah replies.

"What happened to Nik? Kol said he was your other brother and the father." Bonnie asks.

"He died." Rebekah answers avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to…" Bonnie begins.

"Forget about it." Rebekah said dismissing the subject. "What are you doing in the kitchen anyway?" she asks.

"We were hungry so we came to raid your fridge but it's locked." I explain.

"I babysit so I lock it so the children can't get in and drink the alcohol." She explains.

The rich girl baby sits? Yea right.

"Can you open it then?" I ask.

"It is empty. I usually eat out." She explains.

"Uh huh." I say not believing her.

"We can go out to eat if you want?" she asks.

"That would be great." Bonnie agrees.

"I will just go upstairs and get Kol and Hope." She says before walking up the stairs.

Once she was gone I turned to Bonnie.

"Did you believe any of that?" I ask.

"She's not a murderer." Bonnie insists.

"Fine I'll drop it but if she comes after us with a sledge hammer I'm going to say I told you so." I warn.

She rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)**

I walk in to see Kol looking at Hope adoringly.

"We are going to dinner and you're coming." I insist.

"Am I?" he questions sarcastically.

"Yes, you and Hope." I say.

"Fine but one questions, Why haven't you killed them?" he asks.

"Nik would be mad." I explain.

"You really think he wouldn't approve of the death of Damon Salvatore? He wold probably spit on his grave." Kol points out.

"No but Caroline the women he loves wouldn't approve of the death of her best friend and other best friends boyfriend." I point out.

"Yes she does have our brother quite whipped doesn't she?" He says with a smirk.

"And they're not even sleeping together." I say.  
"You don't know?" he asks with wide eyes "They slept each other when he visited Mystic falls to spit on Katerina's grave." He explains.

"They did?" I ask shocked.

"I didn't think she had the guts to admit she liked him. No wonder Nik was in such a good mood when we got back."

"We should get going." I say.

"Why are we going to dinner at a restaurant if were vampires?" he questions.

"Bonnie isn't." I point out.

"No she's a ghost." He says. "Speaking of which shouldn't she of died and disappeared into Oblivion?"

"That is just another questions when it comes to those two." I say and walk out the door with Kol behind me holding Hope.

* * *

**Hello Bamon shippers! What do you think of Kol's resurrection? Sorry there wasn't much Bamon in this chapter but I wanted to explain how Kol's alive and focus on him and Bekah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals.**

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

The waiter walks over to take our order.

"What would you like this evening?" he asks.

"Kol and I will have our usual." Rebekah answers.

"Which would be?" he asks.

"Just ask chef Gabrielle." She answers.

"Will do, and you?" he asks Bonnie and me.

"I will have the Salmon and salad." Bonnie replies.

"I'll have the steak… or maybe the ribs." I try to decide.

"Just pick." Rebekah complains.

"Fine I'll have your finest steak." I order.

"And beverages?" the waiter asks.  
"Why can't you just say drinks?" I ask.

Rebekah glares at me.

"I will have a bottle of your finest wine." Rebekah orders.

"Should you be getting drunk with Hope? And aren't you meant to drive?" Bonnie asks.

"I have a high tolerance." She replies  
"And I can drive." Kol says with an evil look in his eye.

"No you can't, I do not want my niece to be in a car accident." Rebekah disagrees.

"Because you are the best driver. You are constantly playing the most annoying music and doing your make up while driving." Kol argues.

"I can drive." Bonnie suggests.

"Do you remember how?" Rebekah asks.

"Yea just not anything about myself." She says.

"Well I'm not driving, I plan on having plenty to drink." I say.

"Here comes the wicked witch." Kol warns looking over to a beautiful woman with olive skin wearing a chef's uniform with her black hair out of the way.

"Gabrielle, shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" Rebekah asks.

"I just came to tell you there is a position available for your friends and they can come by tomorrow for an interview." She explains.

"Hi Kol. Will they be having the same as you?" she asks.

"No I ordered a steak." I say.

She chuckles. "I should get back." She says before walking away.

"So that is the famous Gabrielle." I say when she is out of hearing distance.

"She is beyond annoying." He complains.

"Then why haven't you broken up with her?" Bonnie asks.

"Why, desperate for me to be single?" He flirts.

"Maybe you should wait until you have broken up with your girlfriend to flirt with other girls." I say not liking seeing him flirting with Bonnie.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." He threatens.

'Kol." Rebekah warns.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Shut it." She says.

"You can't tell me what to do Bekah." He says.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here." Bonnie whispers to me.  
"Kol." Rebekah says.

"I never let Nik boss me around, I won't let you either." He hisses.  
"You saw where that got you." Rebekah replies before looking regretful about saying it.

Kol gritted his teeth and glares at Rebekah.

"This isn't the place, Kol." She warns.  
Before he could respond the waiter came back carrying a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Thank you sir." Rebekah says and pours herself a glass.

"Don't drink it all." Kol says stealing it and pouring himself a glass.

"So…" I say awkwardly.

"What do you do you do for a living?" Bonnie asks them.

"I raise Hope and Kol spends all our money on alcohol." Rebekah says taking a sip.

"Firstly I don't even dent our fortune and secondly you spend more money on shoes in a week then I spend in a month." He points out.

"Why do you two live together if you hate each other?" I ask.

"As much as I hate Bekah, I love Hope." Kol answers.

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps you should mind your own business." Rebekah warns.

"Don't be rude Rebekah they are our guests they are allowed to ask questions." Kol mocks.

"Then what's really in the fridge?" I ask.

Bonnie gives me a look.

"Just the blood of our victims. We drain them and keep it in the fridge for when we get peckish." He replies with a smirk.

I raise my eye brows in disgust.

I hear Rebekah kick him under the table.

"I'm kidding. We just steal the blood from the hospital, draining it ourselves would be so much work." He smirks.

Rebekah gives him a murderous look.

"No, what's really in the fridge?" I ask annoyed with the lies.

"Like I said nothing." Rebekah answers.

"Just drop it, Damon." Bonnie says.

"Fine." I agree.

The waiter comes over to us carrying two plates, one with Pasta and one with Pizza.

"Are those for you?" Bonnie asks.

"Yup they are just missing our drinks." Kol says.

"What about the wine?" I ask.

"This is our favourite." Rebekah says.

"Can we try some?" Bonnie asks.

"Damon can but I doubt it's to your taste." Kol answers.

"It might be." She says stubbornly.

The waiter comes back with two glasses with a deep red liquid.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A rare wine." Rebekah replies.

"Can you get another one for my friend here?" Kol asks the waiter.

I notice the waiter has bandage over their wrist.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I accidentally cut myself." He answers in a monotone voice before leaving.

Kol takes a sip of his drink with a mischievous look in his eye.

Another waiter comes with Bonnie and my food.

"About time. I hate that about fancy restaurants, they always take forever to bring you your food." I complain.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

The waiter comes back with another glass.

"Thank you kind sir." I mock taking the glass and taking a sip.

The coppery taste fills my mouth and I immediately spit it out.

"What the hell is that?" I ask wiping my tongue of the vile taste.

Rebekah looks at me suspiciously.

"How do you feel Damon?" she asks.

"Like I just tasted motor oil." I reply.

"No I mean do you feel strong? Is there a pain in your throat? Are you hungry?" she asks.

"No just disgusted." I answer.

"Why? How should he feel?" Bonnie asks.

"Nothing Darling, go back to your salmon." Kol says.

"You're lying." She accuses.

"Why would you say that, beautiful?" He asks innocently.

"You have both been lying since the moment we met." She accuses.

"What gives you that impression?" Rebekah asks taking a sip of her glass of disgusting red liquid.

"I can't describe it but I know." She answers thoughtfully.

Rebekah and Kol look at each other.

"What?" I ask.

"We need to speak with Gabrielle." Kol says getting up.

"Why?" I ask standing up.

"Does not matter." He says.

"Yes it does." Bonnie says angrily.

"We will tell you soon." Rebekah replies.

"Tell us now." She demands getting up.

"No." Rebekah replies.

"Why? What is the big secret?" she asks with an angry look before every champagne bottle in the restaurant's corks fly off and the candles all erupt the lights go off.

I hear the other people screaming and the sound of Hope crying.

"Get Hope. I'll get Bonnie!" Kol yells to Rebekah.

I can see a dimly lit Kol running to Bonnie.

"What is going on? How is this happening?" she ask frantically.

"Calm down." He says.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she yells causing the candles to set fire to the curtain.

"Oh my god." She say covering her mouth.

I see Gabrielle run out of the kitchen and look over to the fire and it goes away instantly.

In seconds everything is back to normal.

"What just happened?" the other people asks frantically.

"Explain." I say standing next to Bonnie protectively.

"I'll take care of things here." Rebekah says nursing a crying Hope.

"Follow me." Gabrielle says leading us to the back room.

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me in the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonnie (POV)**

"What the hell is going on?" I ask when we are in the back room.

"How is that possible? How did I do that?" I ask frantically.

"You're a witch." Kol shrugs.

"I'm a what?" I stutter shocked.

"You remember witches. Pointy hats, broom sticks." Kol says with a smirk.

"You one of the most powerful witches of our time." Gabrielle explains.

"Witches aren't real. How is this possible?" I ask

"We are Natures servants, we make balance." Gabrielle explains.

"Speak English." Damon says.

"You have abilities, you can perform spells or do basic magic like you were in there." Gabrielle explains.

"This is insane! You are all insane." I say before storming off

I run out of the restaurant and through the town until I reach a grassy area with a large fountain in the middle and a bench and sit down and attempt to figure out what is going on.

"Hey! Wait up!" I hear Damon yell after me.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I ask with my hair blowing over my face in the wind.

"I came to see if you're okay." He admits.

"I'm not, I'm a freak." I say angrily causing the water in the fountain to spray us."

Damon laughs "No you're a bad ass witch." He says sitting down next to me.

I roll my eyes.

"I'll be honest you looked pretty hot doing that." He says.

I hit him over the arm.

"But seriously, it's pretty cool and you can't change it so you might as well accept it." He says.

"You don't know that, there might be a way" I say.

"Doubt it, it's a part of who you are, you can't change that about yourself." He says.  
"You're probably right, when did you become so wise?" I ask.  
"Maybe I'm a genius or a therapist, who knows." He responds.

I laugh "Well I'm not going back in there so they can teach me how to make fires with my mind." I say/  
"I think you already have that one covered." He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"So what now?" I ask.

"We could steal the car and drive back." He suggests.

"No, they need the car for Hope and we don't know the way any way." I point out.

"Then we'll get a taxi." He shrugs.

"We don't have any money." I point out.

He takes a wallet out of his pocket and winks.

"Where did you get that?" I ask  
"I took it off one of the snobs in there." He shrugs.

"You stole it?" I ask.  
"I prefer borrowed without the intention of returning." He says with a mischievous smile.

"That's wrong." I say.  
He shrugs "Maybe I escaped from prison and hit my head and lost my memory." He says.  
"That doesn't explain who I am." I point out.

"Maybe you were in prison too or you are my girlfriend who helped me escape." He says.  
"Please, I would let you rot in there." I say with a smile.

He smirks "You underestimate how much you would have loved me."

I roll my eyes.

"Fine we can use the wallet but we are sending it back to the owner with the right amount of money and a note saying we found it." I agree.

He rolls her eyes "You're boring."

I laugh "Yea, not wanting to steal is boring." I say sarcastically

"Exactly, now let's go." He says and we walk to the side of the road and try to get a taxi.

"Can't you use your magic get us a taxi?" he asks.

"I doubt there's a spell for that." I point out.

"You could make one, apparently you're a pretty bad ass witch." He says.  
I laugh "A badass witch who doesn't remember how." I point out.

He shrugs.

"Do you have any ideas how we lost our memories?" he asks.

"Well I am a witch so maybe a spell went wrong." I say.

"I prefer my ideas." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes.

A cab pulls over.

"Finally." Damon says opening the door for me to get in.

* * *

**Kol (POV)**

"That went well." I say sarcastically.

"Just let her cool off." Gabrielle says.

"I need to get back to the kitchen, see you tomorrow?" she asks.

"Sure." I agree reluctantly.

I walk back into the restaurant and see Rebekah waiting with Hope.

"You lost them." She says with a glare

"I'm letting them cool off." I shrug.

"Well they are finding their own way home." She says before we leave.

"How do you think they both became human?" I ask.

"Not sure but I'm going to find out." She says.

"How do you plan on doing that, dear sister?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, I may call someone from Mystic Falls." She answers ignoring my sarcasm.

"You are not telling them, they will come and find a way to save Bonnie and Damon and they'll get there memories back and know about Hope." I say.

"I won't say anything about Bonnie and Damon." She says.  
"What are you just going to call to check up?" I say.  
"Why not?" she shrugs.  
"Because it's suspicious, we don't just call." I point out.

"Fine then, I'll come up with something better but I am calling." She says and helps Hope into the car.

"How about I visit." I suggest getting into the car.

"They will try to kill you again to protect Elena." She says getting in the driver's seat.

I grit my teeth. "Fine, I'll stay here." I agree.

"Good." She agrees and drives off.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

"WAKEY WAKE, BEAUTIFUL!" I hear Damon yell.

"Damon? What the hell?" I grumble and crawl further under my covers.

"We are leaving this mansion." He announces.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it is boring and I suspect you don't want to bump into any Mikaelson's after last night.

"Fine, I'll meet you down stairs." I agree.

"Five minutes." He says and leaves.

I laugh and crawl out of bed.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

Bamon walks down the stairs.

"Where to, Witchy?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at my nick name.

"First were going shopping, I have been wearing this outfit for days." She points out.

"Fine but don't take all day." I agree.

"Did you call a Cab?" she asks.  
"Yup, it's waiting outside." I explain taking her hand and leading her outside.

* * *

"Are you done?" I ask impatiently.

"It's only been five minutes." She says walking out of the changing room in a pattern dress, grey jacket and combat boots with a long necklace.

"You looks beautiful, now can we go to the movies?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes "I still need to buy them." She points out.

"Oh and you are going to need a dress for clubbing." I say.

"I never agreed to that." She says stubbornly.

I went shopping," I point out.

"For five minutes." She argues.

"its fun, you may not be familiar with the concept." I say.

She rolls her eyes "Fine I'll go but no slutty dresses or throwing up the toilet." She says.

"Spoilsport." I pout.

She rolls her eyes before choosing three dresses to try on.

A couple minutes later she walks out rearing a mid-thigh over the shoulder red dress.

"You look hot but no." I say.

She walks back in and comes out wearing a long sleeve sparkly emerald green dress.

I wolf whistle and stand up "You look gorgeous." I say.

She laughs

"We could just skip the club." I suggest putting my arms around her waist.

She scoffs and pulls my arm off.

"Nope." She says with a sneaky smile before going back in to change.

I smirk.

* * *

"Is it 10A and 10B or 10B and 10C?"Bonnie asks confused searching for our seats trying to read our numbers.

"Nobody ever pays attention to the numbers any way." I shrug eating some popcorn.

"Don't eat it all before the movie." She says.

"You already have me watching a chic flic." I grumble.

"It's Fault in our stars its… well I can't remember but it's meant to be amazing." She says.  
"Fine." I agree.

* * *

_"__Hello, are you Monica's mother?" Gus ask the women who had just dodged an egg._

_"__I am." She replies._

_"__Hello Mam, you daughter she has done a great injustice so we have come here seeking revenge, see we might not look like much but between us we have five legs, four eyes and two and a half working pair of lungs but we also have two dozen eggs so if I were you I would go back inside." Gus says ask Hazel laughs next to him._

_She does as she is told and leaves._

We all burst into laughter.

* * *

_"__Okay."_

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Bonnie asks with tears pouring down her face.

"I'm not crying, I just have butter in my eyes." I lie.

"I'm not judging you." Bonnie says getting up.

I do the same. "I was not crying." I deny.

"Keep telling yourself that." She replies and we walk out of the theatre.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update but here it is! And what did you think of the Bamon? There wasn't much in the last couple chapter but here it is and what did you think of The Fault in Our Stars? (I'm obsessed with the book) and please review love hearing what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember you**

**Damon (POV)**

* * *

"Are you finished?" I yell out to Bonnie in the changing room.

"Really? You're going to yell at me for taking five minutes when you took two hours to pick out your shoes?" Bonnie asks exiting the changing room wearing a patterned dress with black tights and a long necklace.

"You look hot. Now can we go?" I ask ignoring her question

She rolls her eyes and walks back into the changing room.

"Oh and you need a clubbing dress!" I yell.

"What?" she asks poking her head out of the changing room.

We're going clubbing." I explain with a smirk.

"No." she says stubbornly before her head disappears back behind the curtain.

"Why not?" I ask frustrated.

"I'm not a whore. I will not wear a tiny dress, grind up against strangers and get really drunk and end up throwing up in a toilet." She yells from the changing room.

I roll my eyes "I'm not a stranger." I point out.

"No!" she yells

"Fine no slutty dresses or vomit but we are going." I say.

"Fine I'll go it's not like I really had a choice any way." She agrees.

"You're the one who can set fires with your mind. I can't boss you around" I point out.

She walks out wearing her old clothes and walks over to the dresses.

I look next to me and see Bonnie looking gorgeous wearing a mid-thigh emerald green dress with black heels and her short black hair framing her face with smoky eyes.

"Would you like to dance witchy?" I ask offering her my hand.

"No slutty dancing." She says.

"I would never." I say with a cheeky smile.

She puffs and takes my hand.

_"__If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that raging on."_

I take her hand and spin her around making her laugh.

_"__I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down and out of all these things I've done I will love you better now."_

I mockingly sing along to Bonnie making her laugh.

_ "__I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind maybe I'll fool you in time and out of all these things I've done I will love you better now."_

I pull her close and wrap my arms around her waist.

_ "__Nowww"_

She giggles before realising how close we are but she doesn't pull away.

_ "__I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in"_

I lean in to her so our lips are an inch away but before our lips touched we heard a loud cough.

Bonnie pulls herself from my arms.

"Darling, I did not know you would be here." I hear a familiar British accent say ignoring me

"What are you doing here?" I ask Kol who was wearing a large smirk

"I'm always here." He replies happily.

"Can you not be?" I ask annoyed.

"Nope." He says popping the P "Darling how about we talk about your powers." He suggests.

"Fine." She agrees.

I thought she didn't want to talk about them.

"I'll talk to you later." I yell as she walks away with Kol.

Kol just smirks before they are out if sight.

**Bonnie (POV)**

"You and Damon huh." Kol teases once we are out of hearing range.

"What were you going to say about my powers?" I ask ignoring him.

He smirks "Well you're going to have to learn how to control them."

"So you're bringing me to Gabrielle?" I ask

"Ugh No." he replies.

"Wait you're a witch?" I ask.

"Not anymore." He says looking away.

"Wait you can stop?" I ask excited.  
"No you can't." he says

"But you…" I begin  
"Trust me that is not a good idea." He replies looking away.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" I ask seeing it was a touchy subject.

"You have a lot of power you just need to be able to control it." He explains.  
"You said that before. How do I control it?" I ask.

"Well we are going to start with basic exercises like lighting candles." He explains.

"So you have a candle in your jacket?" I ask signalling to the fact we are in the middle of London.

"Were going to be doing the magic at the mansion." He shrugs.

"So we're ditching Damon?" I guess.

He smirks "Why do you want to go back to him?" he asks.

I like Damon, I really do but he probably has a girlfriend back home and I might have a boyfriend.

"I'll get the taxi." I say ignoring Kol again.

* * *

"Try one more time." Kol suggests.

"Fine I agree before staring at the candle trying to light it.

"Get angry." He suggests.

"If you keep talking like that I will." I say frustrated.

"Good get angry, set me on fire." He says.

"I'm not setting you on fire." I say confused as to why he asked me to kill him.

"I will." I hear Damon say from the doorway.

"Oh Hi Damon." I say awkwardly.

"Little Witch." He replies.

"Is everyone forgetting about me?" Kol teases.

'How's the Magic lessons going?" Damon asks ignoring Kol

"Apparently I need to get angry." I explain.

"So get angry kill Kol, whatever." He shrugs.

"Besides Fire won't kill me." Kol shrugs.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"You're not the only supernatural here, beautiful." He says with a smile.

"What are you?" I ask.

The face morphs into one of a demon and his teeth extend into fangs which he proudly shows off.

"Oh my god." I whisper moving away from him.

"Relax I don't bite… often." He teases.

"Stop being a wanker, he's not going to hurt you." Rebekah says coming down the stairs and hitting Kol over the head.

"Are you?" I ask.  
"Yes." She replies.

"So… the fridge is full of blood?" Damon guesses.

"Correct." Rebekah replies.

"You should get to your rooms, we will explain in the morning." Rebekah says.

"Or you could share." Kol says with a smirk.

"You expect us to sleep?" I ask ignoring Kol.

"Relax we have no intention of hurting you." Rebekah says annoyed.

"I don't know about. I find the idea of killing Damon quite entertaining." Kol says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Rebekah glares at him.

"Well you're staying here." Rebekah says.

"Fine but the bed bugs better be the only thing biting." Damon warns.

"Whatever." She says clearly not caring.

We hear Hope crying from the other room.

"Great." Rebekah grumbles before looking over to Kol.

"This one's all yours, sister." He says with a smirk before Rebekah storms off.

"I'm going to give you love birds some room." Kol teases before leaving.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update but School just came back and I have had heaps of homework to do but I will try to be better**


End file.
